


September Winds and Proposals

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley Uris-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Young Adult Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: Stanley Uris brings Patty to his favorite bird watching spot and into his heart.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	September Winds and Proposals

It was fall time. Sometime around September -- a time of the year both Stanley and Patty enjoyed immensely. There was something about the changing leaves, and the cool breeze that wasn’t too ungodly cold that they felt comfort in. It might have been that around this time Stanley had asked her out to a small café during their college years, or it could have been the years together where they cuddled together with a mind-bending puzzle and hot chocolate. 

Regardless it was always an important time for them.

“How far is this spot?” Patty asked looking over to Stanley with a bright smile.

Stanley couldn’t find the words inside of him, the anxiety bubbling up as he thumbed the ring box in his pocket. “Not too far,” finally he found his words. “I mean like – if you think like a few minutes more is too long.”

“No – not at all, it’s beautiful out,” she glanced around her at the trees swaying in the wind ever so slightly. “You okay baby love?” of course she caught whiff of his stresses, Stanley wasn’t surprised but he was ready to reply.

“Yeah! Yeah, just enjoying the scenery,” Stanley gave her a smile, hoping it would calm her down. It did, he could tell she let her guard down as she kept staring at every miniscule detail around her. Something Stanley always admired about her. Patty managed to get him out of his shell, she taught him that sometimes whatever he feared was nothing. He couldn’t wait to call her his wife, a part of him wanting to share this information with people he didn’t even know. Stanley wasn’t entirely sure where that feeling came from.

He shook it down and softly took Patty's hand, a warmness creeping up in his chest as she responded by squeezing his hand in response. 

“You come here how many times?” Patty didn’t look at him, instead she enjoyed balancing on some roots that broke into the trail. 

“A lot – so when you think I’m off going to cool places I’m honestly just out here watching birds like a loser,” Stanley chuckled. 

“You’re not a loser, you’re actually so damn adorable,” Patty stopped in her tracks pulling him into a kiss causing his heart to soar and his cheeks to flush a bright red. Stanley pulled away slowly and raised his brows as he tugged her arm getting her to move along. Patty laughed walking alongside with him again. 

“What don’t you love hiking?” Stanley joked.

“Oh, that was a farce I said when I met you so you could date me,” she joked right back with a wink.

Stanley rolled his eyes, a smile wide on his face. God, he loved her so much. Stanley was hell bent with getting her to his secret spot, but he enjoyed these moments with her it was something he cherished. It could be silent and he would still enjoy his time out with her. Stanley watched as the wind blew slightly through her curly blonde hair, her cheeks red with the slight chill in the air and a smile still plastered on her face. 

“What? Do I have something on my --" before Patty could finish her sentence Stanley accidentally kicked one of the roots falling face first into the dirt. Patty erupted into laughter as she quickly helped him up and checked him over. “Are you okay? Oh my god, I thought I swept you off your feet a while back,” She smirked earning another eye roll from Stanley. 

“I’m okay just…” he looked down at his outfit all scuffed from the fall and full of dirt, he sighed loudly and checked his pockets just to make sure nothing important fell out. 

“Stanley don’t worry I like you dirty,” Patty winked giving him a quick peck and dusting him off. 

Stanley’s cheeks flushed yet again. “Shut up Patty,” he grumbled continuing their walk. That was something else he learned from Patty – sometimes he didn’t have to worry about things not being perfect. 

He eyed ahead of him seeing what he knew would be the turn onto a narrow path less traveled that would take them to the spot. His spot. The spot Stanley wanted nothing more than to bring Patty into. His heart began thundering and he was certain that Patty could hear it. 

“Stanley okay what’s wrong, you look like you’re about to pass out do you want to sit down? Do you want to have a break?” Patty put a tender hand on Stanley’s shoulder and he melted. Her touch was warm and thank God she gave him an excuse to take a break.

“I’m okay – maybe I do need to scarf down a granola bar,” Stanley moved off to the side watching as she nodded and dug through her bag pulling out a homemade granola bar and handing it over to him. Stanley nibbled on it softly, his nerves making it hard to stomach. But for her sake and to look absolutely normal he ate it all and bought himself some time to think about what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath, he took Patty’s hand and smiled.

“We actually are here,” she looked at him quizzically as he dragged her through the short path making sure to avoid the loose branches so it didn’t smack Patty. It was only a few seconds and there he was with Patty standing in the middle of a small clearing.

Trees surrounded them, each a yellow or an orange hue. As they stood there a large gust of wind hit them, the leaves all coming down in unison like a soft rain. He watched as she looked around in awe, there wasn’t as many birds as usual but the only thing he loved was right in front of him and that made up for the lack of birds he had promised Patty.   
A soft smile stayed on his face and as Patty turned her back to him in order to study the other side of the clearing Stanley took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He remained silent letting her turn around and see him. Stanley watched as her eyes began to piece together what was happening, and he watched as her eyes began twinkling as they did whenever she looked at something that made her so happy, she could cry.

“The first time I met you I didn’t think I would have a chance with someone like you, but the minute you asked me out and the minute we went to the coffee shop on this very day was the minute that I knew I wanted to be with you till my last dying breath,” Stanley’s hands shook as silent tears fell from Patty's eyes. “You’ve taught me so much and made me a better man, and I want nothing more than to call you my wife, raise children together and be old grumpy people together,” he laughed when she laughed and found himself crying alongside her. “Patricia Blum will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes oh my god,” Patty wiped her eyes handing him her hand watching happily as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Stanley smiled as she gawked at the ring, a simple band with a small rock, something he remembered her saying was her favorite. She looked back up to him and came crashing into his arms smothering him in kisses which he happily accepted, kissing her back arms wrapped tightly around her. 

Another gust of wind hit them and the cascade of leaves rained over them. 

Something else to add to the list of reasons why fall was their favorite time of the year. Love always came to them in the coldest of days. 


End file.
